Rock Howard/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Rock Howard. In Battle Garou: Mark of the Wolves Win Quotes *"I battle my destiny! I just can't lose!" *"I guess I was just born to be wild!" *"Uh, you really should lose those clothes, pal!" (Vs. B.Jenet) *"Butt I admire your directness." (Vs. Butt) *"Someone's watching over me. Ever get that feeling?" (Vs. Freeman) *"You can't live by hate alone. That's what Terry told me." (Vs. Gato) *"Shiranui Ninja arts? That sounds familiar..." (Vs. Hokutomaru) *"If it's okay with you, I'll look for your brother." (Vs. Hotaru) *"The moment I know I'm me is when I'm duking it out!" (Vs. Kevin) *"I have a violent pedigree. Unlike your family, pal!" (Vs. Kim Dong Hwan) *"You respect your father? You're nothing like me." (Vs. Kim Jae Hoon) *"Stop copying me. It so pathetic!" (Vs. Rock/Himself) *"You are a hero aren't you? Get a hold of yourself bud!" (Vs. Tizoc) *"Why does my evil blood boil?"(Vs. Grant (player controlled) or after winning with Raging Storm or Deadly Rave) *"I am what I am! No one can tie me down!"(Vs. Kain) KOF Maximum Impact Story Mode ;Beginning *"You mean the Metatron's Foundation's not the sponsor?" *"That name's not going to make you many clients!" ;Ending *"I was going to teach him a lesson. Cruds! He got away!" *"Ah, well. I ruffed him up enough. I'll overlook it!" KOF Maximum Impact 2 Story Mode ;Versus Luise Meyrink *"Man, this sucks...I hate fighting with chicks!" *"Huh? What are you talking about? You certainly look like one." *"I mean I hate holding back. Chicks cry so easily." *"We'll see. Won't we?" *"I-I'm sorry. I hate beating chicks. Are you all right." *"S-See ya." *"It's OK. I really don't care" ;Versus Jivatma *"So this is the final stage...?" *"I hate being called that. Who are you? You can't be my opponent in the finals." *"Kusiel? What?" *"Aw man, this really sucks. Not again." *"Don't even mention his name! I...am no Geese Howard!" *"Shut up! I'll fight against my destiny and I won't lose my name! *"Yeah...whatever" *"You must be joking! Is that all you've got?" *"You...That's enough for you...I...!" *"What? No..." *"What the hell is this? I don't even feel like I won!" ;Ending *"That fool...How can you bring me down like this...?" *"Do I...Do I have to bear his burden for the rest of my life?" *"Terry...?" *"Hey man, I really do appreciate all the info, but well you know...your childhood was different from mine. A lot different." *"Let's go home, Terry...to Southtown." ;Terry's Ending *"Terry!" *"No man, nothing is wrong." *"...You won, didn't you?" *"Well, if you lost so easily, I am pretty disappointed" *"I know, I lost half way through. So shoot me!" *"Hey, what's the matter?" *"A friend?" KOF Maximum Impact 2: Regulation A Introduction *"Genkai made tobasu ze!" - "I'm gonna send you into space!" Continue *"Ko...koko made ka?" - "Is this as far as I go?" Special Quotes Capcom Vs. Snk 2 Win Quotes *"Come on! I'm still in the first gear!" *"Did you feel the heat of the wind?" *"I must destroy and defeat all who stand in my way." *"You don't belong here..." *"Was this your finest hour?" *"There is nothing to fear when you have nothing to lose." *"You weren't supposed to have such a rough welcome party." Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *"A phoenix needs wind to fly. A strong wind like you!" *"I love life and death battles. Could I just be bonkers?" *"Just how many times do I have to win to be champ?" *"My blood...my blood boils! Dude, just who are you? (Vs. Geese) *"We look a little alike. But my battle's far from over. Unlike you ya loser!"(Vs. K') *"Terry! Like I keep telling you,show me ALL you got!" (Vs. Terry) *"You have unshakable faith. I'm a little jealous." (Vs. Yuki) Category:Quotes